Conventional automatic opening mechanisms used in a collapsible umbrella primarily use a single pulling rope and a single spring seated in the umbrella stick to govern the operation of opening and closing umbrellas. Due to the length of the rope, it often leads to malfunction when the opening mechanism is activated, resulting in immovable umbrella stretcher systems. Because of the limitation of rope's length such design can only be applied to a triple or less collapsible umbrella. It can not provide sufficient resilient forces for a quadruple collapsible umbrella. Besides, conventional automatic opening mechanisms do not have means to prevent unintentional triggering. As people inadvertently touch the trigger of the opening mechanism after an umbrella is opened the pulling rope may tangle with springs in the umbrella stick. This will lead to serious damages. This is a major deficiency of conventional opening mechanisms.
In view of the aforesaid problem, the primary object of the invention is to provide an improved opening mechanism used in a quadruple collapsible umbrella, which mechanism uses two pulling ropes and two springs to govern the opening and closing of an umbrella. Thus the invention can provide a multiple collapsible umbrella having enhanced performance.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved opening mechanism used in a quadruple collapsible umbrella, in which a locating spring, in conjunction with a locating pin in the umbrella handle, is seated in the umbrella stick to prevent an inadvertent triggering of the opening mechanism, which may cause damages to an umbrella.
Now the structure and the features of the present invention will be described in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings.